Plastic Sunflower
by Wanderingnote
Summary: By the way the Sunflower's plastic so unlike this year last year or the years to come it will be here forever" Warning: RussiaXChina


Lazyfool14: So this is my first SHOUNEN AI fic, so please understand if it sucks. I came up with this on New years but was busy so it's late.

~~~~~~~~~~~!O!~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Bright lights flickered in the sky, driving away evil spirits hopefully making the year a prosporous one. This happens every beginning of the year. Nothing special really. It's been happening for so long that no one seemed to remember who started it and when, all that mattered to them is that it was a celebration where you eat a lot, do weird and retarted things and no one cares and that it's a time when you could somehow make your year a LITTLE better by making all the evil go away.

He gazed at the town from the hill in which he sat. Watching his people be happy, laugh and be with the ones they cherish. Fireworks filled the sky, the darkness in which it always held disappeared and was replaced by the lights. If he was with the person he admired- no loved then there smiling and laughing with the town's people and he wouldn't be on the hill, alone and with a frown. His gaze fell towards the sky, not intending to watch disappearing paint appear on the dark canvas, but the lights that have always been there, the stars.

_"Ivan please come to my country on New year's eve aru~" _

_"Sorry Yao but I can't, I have work to do on that day."_

_"Ohh..."_

_"But you do know I would love to be there, da?" _

_"yeah..."_

_"I promise I'll be there before the new year..." he gave China one small kiss on the forhead, and set off to his duty as a nation._

'Where are you know? you promised to be here before the new year, but it's already a half an hour till then.' His eyes started watering as his heart started to break, knowing the promise which he made was about to be broken if he didn't get there in time. Soft gentle winds tried to comfort him instead freezeing him, missing his lover's warmth. 'there's no use in moping here better mope at home instead', he wiped his tears using the long sleeves of his shirt and set off to his home.

There were children passing by with sparklers, women shopping for food and whatever happy things you do during December 31th. No one noticed at least, that means no red eyes and no tears streaming down his face. He reached his home. He felt tears streaming down his face as he turned the knob. No one was there to greet him, no one to laugh with, no one to celebrate to be happy with this day. As he closed the door a shadow was moving towards him, slowly, while holding something in his hands. Although he wasn't in his right self natural instinct came to him. He fought against the shadow kicking him to the wall he turned on the lights immediatly to know who actually dared to come to is house during this time of the year.

"Ivan!" He hurriedly ran towards him. He knelt down and examined him.

"I _forgot_ how you are Yao" He said panting a little.

"I'm sorry, I-Ivan are you okay i didn't mean to-" His sentence was cut off as the Russian man placed his hand on his cheeks.

"Yao, your eyes are red." He started rubbing his cheek feeling the soft skin.

"Please Yao tell me, what happened" His eyes were filled with worry, his lover was hurt after all. Yao began to cry again, only this time someone was there to comfort him and it was a mixture of tears of joy. Yao fell to his lover's chest and began hugging his waist getting tighter and tighter each second.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it here in time but- but......" He stopped when the Russian man began hugging him.

"It's fine I'm here." HE bean patting his head and humming some Russian tune. The count down began.

_10_

"Yao"

_9_

He grabbed his chin began bringing his face closer towards him.

_8_

"I'm sorry"

_7_

He brought his face closer

6

"I love you" before the Chinese man could say anything back, his lips were sealed with a kiss.

5

4

3

"I love you"

2

"I love you too" he said as a blush crept to his face. The russian man chuckled at the sight.

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" The people behind him shouted.

"Happy New Year Ivan."

"Happy New Year Yao." Ivan handed him him a Sunflower which Yao thought was some sort of weapon.

"It's plastic by the way so unlike this year or the last or the next it will be here forever" He said as he gae him a sweet kiss.

~~~*O-O*~~~

Lazyfool14: Again this is my first SHOUNEN AI fanfic. I got the idea cause i remembered that lighting fireworks to drive away evil spirits started in China so one thought came to another and well this happened. BTW If Russia is kind of OOC then that's because I don't know how they should act and they lost their trademark accent, sorry. R&R!!


End file.
